Sweet Chocolate
by Blackbomberwoman
Summary: Este One-Shot participa del reto "San Valentín" del grupo/foro "Ladies Kou" Ami Mizuno y Taiki Kou acaban de mudarse juntos y van a estrenarse al fin como pareja. Ambos pondrán todo de sí, pero las cosas no siempre se dan tan fáciles en la vida, más si eres tímido y tu experiencia amorosa es igual a cero.


**Este "Cuento" o One-Shot participa del reto "San Valentín" del grupo/foro "Ladies Kou"**

**Consta de 3600 palabras.**

**Disclaimer: Tanto Ami Mizuno, como Taiki Kou, sus amigos y parientes y todo el Universo contemplado en este fanfic, están basados en Sailor Moon, la Serie Animada, basada en el manga de Sailor Moon, personajes y trasfondo propiedad y creación de Naoko Takeuchi y toei Animation.**

**Advertencia: Escenas eróticas, se recomienda para público con criterio formado.**

**_SWEET CHOCOLATE_**

Miró la vitrina por cuarta vez. Hacía ya una semana, que al pasar por ese boulevard, camino del supermercado, se detenía frente a esa vitrina. Claro, primero se aseguraba que nadie la miraba. Hubiera sido una vergüenza mayúscula que alguna de sus amigas la hubiera visto, a ella, la tímida del grupo, observando la colorida vitrina de aquél elegante sex-shop francés. "Gourmet" rezaba el sofisticado letrero, doradas letras cursivas sobre color uva profunda. Siquiera que cualquier viandante la hubiera visto observando… habría provocado que su presión sanguínea subiera, su corazón se agitara y su rostro se hubiera coloreado de rojo, hasta las raíces de su cabello, de vívido color azul.

A veces, suspiraba al ver la atrevida corsetería de encaje, las mullidas esposas de terciopelo, las "_exclusividades al interior_" que prometía un discreto letrero en la esquina del escaparate. Si tan sólo tuviera el valor de entrar… ¿Qué habrían dicho sus amigas? Casi podía imaginárselas. La sorpresa de Serena, los reproches de la mojigata de Rei, la franca risa de Lita, y los comentarios picantes que le habría dicho Mina. ¡No! jamás entraría. ¿En serio era tan cobarde?

"_Dra. Mizuno, ya eres toda una mujer, no te da vergüenza tu cobardía_" se dijo.

Acababa de mudarse con su novio, y aún no entraban en "aquella" materia. De allí su incipiente curiosidad. Quería algo bonito para aquella, tan esperada, primera vez. Su pareja también, con gran dificultad, le había hecho saber que él tampoco había estado con nadie, nunca, jamás. Ambos sabían que el resto los tachaba de tímidos, de fomes, de poco apasionados... Pero había fuego en el interior, tal vez más oculto, tal vez más resguardado, y Ami sabía, que tarde o temprano, una pequeña chispa haría arder ese infierno. ¿Estaría acaso la respuesta en esa tienda?

Echó un último vistazo hacia atrás, contrariada. Tal vez, el día de mañana tuviera el valor que hoy le faltaba.

-¡Ya estoy en casa! Exclamó con alegría, mientras se quitaba los zapatos y revisaba la correspondencia. Aún no había señas de Taiki, el departamento se le antojó súbitamente inhóspito y vacío sin su presencia. En la contestadora, un mensaje de él, con su voz más impersonal, le daba a entender que llegaría tarde.

Ami suspiró con decepción.

Calentó la cena en el microondas, y comió con desgano, mientras actualizaba las fichas de algunos pacientes desde su Tablet. Pero la concentración en el trabajo era mínima. Sólo podía pensar en él.

En el próximo fin de Semana de San Valentín, que ellos habían señalado para jugarse el todo por el todo. Ya era Viernes por la noche, el día Domingo se acercaba con pasos agigantados.

Arrojó los residuos a la basura, lavó los platos, se lavó los dientes, se puso el pijama. Así era todo entre ellos, programado, muy bien organizado. Habían decidido que no se tocarían hasta ese día… Y a ninguno de los dos le había costado cumplir con la promesa. ¿Será que en verdad su relación carecía de ese algo, que le daba sabor a los romances de sus amigos? Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esas funestas ideas de encima.

¡Oh, Taiki!... Pensó, mientras ordenaba su agenda para el día siguiente. Sentía que se sonrojaba de sólo pensar en su alta y esbelta silueta… Algo tenían esos huesos largos que él sabía articular con tanta gracia y arrogancia. En verdad, muchos hombres altos se movían con torpeza, como cervatillos recién nacidos o jirafas en una cristalería. En cambio, Taiki… físicamente tenía desplante, como si hubiera nacido para hender el aire con su elegancia. Eso sí, a la hora de hablar, era excesivamente reservado, salvo en los pocos casos que bajaba la guardia, se relajaba y sonreía. Entonces, hablaba atropelladamente y más de la cuenta. Y luego parecía algo arrepentido de dejarse llevar.

Recordó la vez en que le pidió que fueran novios. Estaba en grupo, en un Pub de moda, habían bebido un poco y el ambiente era distendido y alegre. Sus amigos y amigas bailaban o buscaban un lugar un poco más oscuro para besarse con sus parejas y prácticamente habían quedado solos en la mesa. Él tenía el rostro coloreado, y se le había soltado el larguísimo cabello. No sabía cómo había tenido el valor, pero ella se habría ofrecido a volver a arreglar las largas guedejas de color de miel y mientras lo hacía, le hablaba como una cotorra, para disimular su turbación. La de ambos.

-Ami- había dicho él y echando los brazos hacia atrás, había cogido las manos de ella en las suyas, haciéndola dar la vuelta y ponerse enfrente – tal vez te suene oportunista, pero quisiera decirte…- tragó saliva y carraspeó-…¡que siempre me has gustado!.

Ella lo había observado con sorpresa. El sentimiento era mutuo, y así se lo hizo saber, pero casi había perdido la esperanza de una declaración tan abierta.

-Baila conmigo, Ami…

Ella no se hizo de rogar. No era demasiado buena, más que nada por inexperiencia, pero esa noche, que parecía que todos los sueños se podían hacer realidad, habían bailado hasta casi amanecer, como si el suelo de la sala hubiera estado hecho de nubes y el techo, confeccionado de la noche misma y tachonado de estrellas.

Perdida en sus atesorados recuerdos, no vio que su cadera chocaba con una pila de cajas, aún por desembalar, que se atravesó en su trayectoria.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Las cosas de Taiki!

El contenido de las cajas se esparció por la habitación con un ruido sordo. Por suerte no había nada delicado. Comenzó a recoger las cosas con celeridad, documentos, lápices, papeles, artículos de escritorio… Hasta que vio algo que hizo que su garganta se sintiera seca y apretada y le dolieran las sienes.

Un atado de cartas, amarillas ya, y apiladas con un lazo de color rojo desvahído había atraído su atención. ¿Cartas? ¿Serían cartas de amor? ¿Una ex novia? ¿Una ex -pareja? ¿Alguien de su pasado, lo bastante importante como para conservarlas por años? ¿Y las había traído aquí, donde comenzaban su nueva vida, juntos?

Estaba tan desconcertada que no había oído sus llaves en la cerradura, ni sus pasos apagados en el alfombrado del departamento. Así que él la encontró con la caja volcada, sus cosas esparcidas aún por el suelo y aquellos malditos documentos en la mano.

-¡AMI! Su rostro escandalizado de vívido color rojo lo decía todo. "CULPABLE" en grandes letras de molde con serifas. Culpables ambos… a los ojos del otro - ¿Cómo pudiste? Yo nunca creí que tú, entre todas las personas del mundo…

La confianza estaba rota. Tras algunos intentos infructuosos de explicación exasperada, (en vano, ya que ninguno estaba realmente dispuesto a oír y a creer sinceramente en lo dicho) Taiki había tomado lo imprescindible, lo había arrojado en un bolso, y se había marchado con uno de sus hermanos. Por el rabillo del ojo, lo había visto echar entre ese desbarajuste heterogéneo de artículos, las famosas cartas de la discordia.

Apenas durmió ese día Viernes, y el Sábado, que lo había pedido libre, tuvo todo el tiempo del mundo para achacarse la culpa de la discusión y para imaginar el contenido de las condenadas cartas. Ni siquiera le prestaban la misericordiosa posibilidad de enterrarse en trabajo. En vano miró el teléfono hasta que le ardieron los ojos, con la esperanza de que hubiera una emergencia masiva en el Hospital y llamaran a los médicos de franco para reforzar el turno.

Se sentía culpable sin serlo. Furiosa, desconcertada, como si la hubieran robado o tocado de forma impropia en el metro. ¿Por qué Taiki se había traído esos viejos recuerdos a su nueva vida juntos? ¿Serían lo suficientemente importantes para él como para echar todo por la borda? Estaba demasiado consternada y avergonzada como para hablar con sus amigas. Por primera vez en el mundo, se sintió realmente sola, desvalida, sin apoyo alguno de nadie.

Cuando ya no pudo más de angustia, sencillamente, dejó que llegaran las lágrimas. Lloró como una criatura, abrazando la almohada, musitando su nombre amado y odiado a la vez… estrujando la foto en que salían juntos…

Temblorosa aún y degastada, descubrió un diminuto punto de luz y de esperanza la mañana del Domingo.

La luz de la contestadora parpadeaba y reunió el valor para escuchar el mensaje.

"-Ami… necesitamos hablar, por favor, sé que estás molesta, pero creo que deberíamos aclarar esto, pasaré por el departamento mañana en la tarde"

Comprobó la fecha. Era de ayer en la noche. Tal vez no había oído el teléfono con la puerta del cuarto cerrada. A hurtadillas, se miró al espejo del recibidor. Oscuras ojeras, el pelo enmarañado… Aún para que terminaran su relación, no debía tener ese aspecto de derrota de antemano. Se bañó. Una larga y exquisita ducha tibia y relajante. Se vistió, comió algo, se maquilló y salió de compras a las volandas.

Cuando volvió, el sol ya marchaba irremediablemente hasta el ocaso. Tenía sólo una hora o menos. Como mujer ultra organizada que era, preparó una cena ligera, se dio unos pequeños retoques y aguardó.

Taiki tocó el timbre. Seguramente pensó que era lo más apropiado, dadas las circunstancias. De pronto, todo había vuelto a ser tremendamente formal y estudiado entre ellos. Lo hizo pasar, explorando disimuladamente su expresión de sorpresa al verla tan desenvuelta y arreglada. Se había puesto un vestido muy bonito color verde agua, con vaporosos vuelos que nacían de cadera y bajaban en degradé hasta tomar un color intenso. Con tirantes de pabilo fino, que bajaban de sus hombros desnudos y terminaban en medias copas que se amoldaban primorosamente a sus pechos.

Él también iba bien vestido. Semi formal, con jeans de boutique, camisa blanca medio abotonada y una chaqueta ligera color gris cálido. Se sentaron en el living, y tras la tirantez inicial, y tras varios intentos fallidos, finalmente, él habló.

-Ami… - metió la mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta y extrajo el mentado manojo de cartas – después de salir de aquí, apenas había caminado dos cuadras y me dije que era un idiota… me conoces hace años, te conozco, te quiero – hizo una pausa y la miró abierta y francamente con sus ojos violeta rojizo, irresistibles bajo todo punto de vista – y era absurdo que tú estuvieras registrando mis cosas personales, deduje que todo había sido un malentendido y que aún en el caso que así fuera… Tienes derecho a leerlas - culminó, extendiéndole el paquete.

Ella alejó su mano como si las cartas tuvieran ántrax.

-No, Taiki – replicó, vivamente emocionada – mira… en verdad fue un accidente, pero tú tienes derecho a tu privacidad, si tuviste un pasado con alguien, a mí no me concierne… Lo que importa es que confiemos uno en el otro y podamos forjar algo, juntos - Lo vio asentir con alivio.

-Por favor, insisto.

Ella lo miró. Su semblante estaba sonrojado y la determinación se leía en sus pupilas. ¿Tanto le doldría echar un vistazo? Tomó el fajo de una vez y lo examinó. La cinta estaba ya raída y se rompió al tratar de abrirla. Los sobres no estaban cerrados y el anverso en blanco, ¡esas cartas nunca se habían enviado a nadie!. Abrió una al azar.

"Querida Ami:

Tal vez nunca leas esta carta, pero me hubiera gustado mucho que la recibieras. Como quisiera tener el valor de enviarte este poema o los demás que de seguro poblarán mis cuadernos…

**_El hechizo de Mercurio._**

_Cuando escucho tu voz, mi alma se estremece._

_Tiembla mi espíritu al escuchar tu voz._

_La luz de tu mirada es una gota de rocío sobre una flor._

_Contigo he aprendido, he soñado, he crecido._

_Me he dado cuenta, que el mundo es más hermoso,_

_si sumamos tu presencia y tu perfume a mi rutina._

_Buscaba una princesa, pero un hada azul me hechizó,_

_aquella mañana que la vi flotando entre el césped._

_Me di cuenta que no todo es relativo,_

_Y que el amor es infinito._

_que perdura y existe desde que aprendí tu nombre._

_¿Cuántos segundos, semanas, milenios,_

_Esperaré para decírtelo?_

_Me ata una misión, me arrastra un destino…_

_Pero lo importante, lo más importante,_

_es que estuviste, estás y estarás en mi memoria._

_En cada segundo bailará tu onmipresencia._

_Porque eres tú, y sólo tú,_

_Quien me ha hecho saber cuán sólo estaba._

_Cuan vacía estaba mi existencia._

_¿Cuántos segundos debo contar para verte?_

_¿Cuántas tareas, cumplir, para acercarme?_

_A pesar de que estás y llenas todo, el valor falta._

_Espero, un día, algún día, tenerlo._

_Por mientras, reposará esta flor en esta carta._

_Y mi corazón latirá, esperando una respuesta._

_Con amor, Taiki"._

Ella sintió que sus ojos se nublaban, arrasados por las lágrimas. Se sentía estúpida por haber sospechado de él. Se abalanzó sobre su novio, con alivio, amor y el corazón liviano, rebosante de dicha.

-¡TAIKI!

Él la recibió en sus brazos con júbilo.

-¿Qué tonta he sido! - Murmuró mientras lo llenaba de besos - ¿Puedes perdonarme?

-Siempre que tú me perdones a mí, Ami… dijo abrazándola con fuerza, con esos brazos largos y fuertes que la envolvían por completo y besando su cabello, sus mejillas húmedas, su boca entreabierta.

Cuando los ánimos se calmaron un poco, ella le preguntó:

¿No has cenado, cierto? El respondió que no, moviendo la cabeza en silencio.

-No estaba preparada, pero… fue la cocina y trajo unas fuentes con canapés de marisco y camarones, una botella de Chardonnay y fruta en trocitos con crema.

-¡Cielos! - El muchacho de coleta castaña empalideció - ¡Casi olvido la fecha que es hoy! – Pero aún podemos tener nuestro San Valentín, dijo, mientras salía de estampida al cuarto.

Cenaron. Rieron, conversaron, bebieron un poco. Se dieron fruta en la boca. Se besaron. Con ternura. Con pasión, con la confortable sensación que les daba confiar plenamente uno en el otro.

Cuando tomaban el café, él sacó una cajita de regalo pequeña del bolsillo y se la dio en silencio.

Ami la abrió. Una bonita pulsera esclava de oro blanco con piedras azules con forma de corazón. Antes de ajustársela en la muñeca, le mostró el interior, grabado.

_"Para mi hada azul, siempre tuyo, Taiki"_

-Bueno, yo… no te tengo este tipo de regalo… es hmmm… ¡otra cosa!… dio poniéndose colorada como un tomate.

-¿Qué cosa? Taiki se levantó los lentes y la miró, pletórico de curiosidad.

-¡Vuelvo enseguida!

Él se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó sobre una silla. Estiró las piernas. Era bueno estar en casa de nuevo. Había sido un infierno estar en la casa de su hermano, siendo como eran él y su mujer. Dos ardientes conejitos en celo, que se pellizcaban y hacían insinuaciones de la nada y por cualquier cosa… ¿Debiera aprender de ellos, acaso? Estaba perdido en estas cavilaciones, cuando lo que vio lo dejó mudo de estupor. Su garganta se secó y no podía dejar de mirar a su chica ni por un segundo…

Ami llevaba una bata tan translúcida que apenas velaba su piel desnuda, y un conjunto de lencería color chocolate que entretejía primorosos arabescos sobre su anatomía. Ella se acercó, tímida, pero decidida e insinuante, instalándose frente a él, entre sus piernas.

El levantó sus manos, indeciso, entonces ella las tomó y apoyó sus palmas sobre las copas de sus sostén. Mientras él acariciaba sus pechos, ella fue bajando, para saborear el vino embriagador de sus besos de ave sedienta. Sentían calor… de pronto la habitación se había vuelto sofocante.

Ella le ayudó a quitarse la camisa y recorrió con sus palmas el torso poderoso, suave y desnudo de Taiki; apoyó su rostro para oír su corazón… un corazón potente, que empezaba a descubrir el ritmo salvaje del latir del amor. Sintió que enrojecía de placer, mientras saboreaba su pecho y lo lamía.

Las manos de él no permanecían quietas, recorrían la espalda palidísima y suave de ella. De pronto, Ami puso su pecho cerca de la boca de él, quien sorprendido, acercó su boca al inquietante y tentador brassiere. Lo degustó con la lengua… ¡sólo para ver que se deshacía por segundos! ¡No podía creerlo! Era un sostén comestible.

-¡Ami, qué traviesa! Murmuró entre jadeos, mientras lamía el torso de su amada, mezclada la delicada sal de su piel con el dulce sabor a chocolate. Ella sólo gemía y se estremecía, sus dedos enterrados entre la cascada color miel de su cabello.

El sostén terminó por desaparecer, pero no por ello, Taiki dejó de acariciar y besar el sector. Los dedos de ella ya habían hecho camino recorriendo su espalda. Los dedos de él… habían ido bajando hasta su derrière y lo manoseaban, mientras Ami estaba sentada sobre sus piernas. Notó claramente bajo ella una inquietud incipiente que tomaba consistencia… ¿debía decir algo al respecto? El instinto la hizo retirarse un poco a desgano y llevar su mano hacia esa zona… Su amor se sobresaltó y sonrojó al sentir la inusual caricia.

-Creo que hay alguien a quien no me has presentado… - musitó ella, también sonrojada, mientras se hincaba sobre la alfombra, le desabrochaba el cinturón y le bajaba el cierre pantalón- ¿Puedo?

Sus pupilas se dilataron de la sorpresa, era obvio, ¿no? Siempre lo había sospechado, pero no se permitía hacerse demasiadas ilusiones al respecto… Con esa altura, con esa talla de zapatos… no se necesitaba ser un genio o una científica para deducir que lo que estaba ahora en sus manos era una pieza monumental…

-¡Oh Taiki!

-¿Tienes miedo? Su mirada reflejaba tierna preocupación.

-Para nada… es que no esperaba que fuera… bueno… tan grande. Es hermoso.

Ella principió a acariciarlo con suavidad. Podía sentir y apreciar los efectos que sus manipulaciones tenían en su novio. Acercó su boca al órgano y lo besó y acarició con la lengua. Su masculinidad fue cambiando hasta adquirir calidad pétrea. Se detuvo, sólo para ayudarle a quitarse lo que le restaba de ropa. Él le ayudó con la bata. Sólo quedaba un obstáculo para que la total desnudez los dejara tal como vinieron al mundo. Como unos niños inocentes, sin culpa, ni vergüenza.

Sonriendo avergonzado, Taiki se hizo cargo del diminuto calzón, que siguió el camino del ya inexistente sostén de chocolate. Ahora era Ami la que jadeaba recostada sobre el sofá, mientras él lamía los últimos vestigios de lencería comestible.

Su interior ardía, escocía, estallaba en llamas, apenas calmada por la incipiente humedad que comenzaba a esparcirse hacia el exterior. Su novio se dedicó a acariciar y saborear la puerta prohibida y desconocida hasta ahora, hasta que sintió que se abría aún más, dilatada de placer.

-¿Podremos? -Le preguntó, medroso y preocupado. Ella se veía tan adorable, sus mejillas encendidas de deseo y temor a lo desconocido. Poco a poco, frotando la entrada, fue abriéndose camino. Ami sentía algo potente, que era capaz de partirla en dos, una espada, una lanza poderosa, que la hendía sin hacerla sufrir… -¿Duele?

-Sólo un poco… ¡Ah!

Le parecía improbable, pero tras varios suaves embates, no pudo más que comprobar que la espada había encontrado una vaina digna, y se encontraba totalmente introducida, hasta su empuñadura.

-Ya no es una virgen, Dra. Mizuno.

-Ud. tampoco, Ingeniero Kou.

-Creo que es hora de moverse un poco…

Y comenzó a balancearse en su interior, mientras se agachaba cada tanto a besarla, acariciar sus caderas, pechos y su cabello sedoso. La fricción era sencillamente deleite puro. Lo vio enrojecer hasta la raíz del cabello, sabía que ella debía estar igual… lento y profundo, lento y profundo lento y profundo… al cabo de breves minutos, sentía que ya no podía más…

Su mente se extravió, su conciencia se fue de vacaciones, toda su alma se desprendió por segundos de su cuerpo y voló hacia el infinito, mientras una salva de jadeos se escaparon de su boca. ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿En verdad eso había sido un orgasmo? Taiki acarició su rostro…

-Hermosa doctora Mizuno… Creo que… ya no podré sostenerlo por más tiempo…

Ella le asintió. El cambió el ritmo por unas breves sacudidas rápidas… y se estremeció, mientras se vaciaba en su interior con un gemido, mientras un descontrolado torrente de lava ardiente llenó su interior por completo.

Desfallecidos, se abrazaron con alegría. Aún le quedaron fuerzas a Taiki para llevarla en sus fuertes brazos, aún completamente desnudo, a la cama.

-No quiero que te resfríes - le dijo con ternura, arropándola y permitiéndole meterse entre sus brazos- Te amo, _mi hada azul_.

-Yo también te amo, _mi príncipe de miel_.

-Solo prométame tres cosas, doctora.

-¿Qué cosas?

Ella, cuya cabeza reposaba sobre el pecho de su amante, no pudo menos que incorporarse con ligero sobresalto.

-No te asustes, tontuela…

-Primero, que no me privará de sus besos y caricias, es un tratamiento del que no puedo prescindir.

-Segundo, que me permitiría también, a mi vez, examinarla de vez en vez para cuidar de su salud.

-Tercero, que no le contarás a tus amigas de nuestros apodos privados.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Me moriría de vergüenza! ¿Cómo crees? Respondió ella entre carcajadas.

-No evada las dos primeras preguntas, señorita Mizuno…

-Hmm… voy a pensarlo, pero por mientras, me gustaría dejarle una prescripción para los próximos meses. ¿Quiere que vaya por mi recetario?

-¿Y cuál es la posología, estimada Dra. Mizuno?

-Dos veces al día como mínimo, mi estimado ingeniero Kou…

-¿Tan grave estoy?

-Gravísimo. Necesita monitoreo permanente… culminó ella, con una carcajada, mientras se abrazaba a él con ternura apasionada, sabiendo que ya nada podría separarlos o al menos hacerlos dudar de su amor… Un amor que había ido de menos a más, y por primera vez, celebrar un San Valentín como Dios manda.

¡Fin!


End file.
